


Sick Day

by GoldExperience



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, also hes sick, if u squint, mentions of trans boy kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldExperience/pseuds/GoldExperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick sucks, luckily Hide is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Hide was in a light sleep, not completely gone but not very aware either. He didn't expect to be woken up by something shivering furiously next to him. Shaking the tiredness away, his eyes opened to discover his boyfriend was the culprit. He was breathing heavily, eyes vacant, and even more pale than usual. Hide immediately went to wrap his arms around Kaneki, and was surprised to feel how hot his skin was. It then clicked for him, he was sick.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up? You're not looking too good 'Neki."

Kaneki didn't look at him, and instead went to nuzzle into Hide's neck. He could feel his breath on his neck, how hard it was for him to breathe. The boy was an absolute mess, and Hide couldn't help but feel horrible for him. After a few moments of silence (other than a few sniffles and coughs) Kaneki spoke up, voice slightly muffled from his position.

"I didn't want to bother you. You don't need to worry, so please go back to bed."

Hide sighed, and let go of him. He slid out of their shared bed, and noticed Kaneki looked to be upset by this. He gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up and sleepily dragged himself out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and started listing the things he could do to help Kaneki at least feel a little better. 'Okay, he obviously can't have soup so thats out of the question. Maybe take something out of his stash in the fridge and heat it up? No, he'd probably be pretty offended by that. I'll just make him some coffee first. I don't think he'd want his binder either, he already can't breathe properly. Maybe also some extra blankets and those books and stuffed animals he loves so much. Yeah, that sounds good!'. He smiled to himself and quickly got to work with gathering everything he needed while the coffee was being made. 

After getting everything ready, he put on his best smile and entered into the room. Kaneki was sitting up in the bed, his head propped up by a few pillows and the blanket up to his chin. He had to admit, he looked absolutely adorable. Hide walked over to him, and he saw a small grin appear on Kaneki's face. 

"I thought you'd like some stuff while you're cooped up in here! I don't want you doing anything until you're doing better."

"....Hide I really don't know what to say, thank you so much. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you."

Hide frowned at that, he placed all the items he brought for Kaneki and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.  
"You don't ever need to apologize for something like this Kaneki, you're not a burden. I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Kaneki sat there quietly, trying to take it all in. Hide knew how he felt, he could see it, even if Kaneki didn't know he could. He would keep telling him how much he means to him, to his friends, to everyone, until he could finally believe Hide. But until that day would come, this would be alright. 

Hide ruffled the other boys snowy white hair, and crawled back into bed with him. He decided today would be a lazy day for the both of him, only getting up when Kaneki needed something. Kaneki slowly reached over to him, softly covering his hand with his own. It was peaceful, and Hide could notice he was feeling better already.

"Anyways, I didn't know ghouls could get sick! I thought with your crazy healing ability sickness wouldn't even be possible!"

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble i did since i havent been writing much lately, if you have another thing you'd like me to write feel free to suggest in the comments!


End file.
